kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroko no Basuke Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Teppei Kiyoshi Entering the Zone I wonder what will happen If Kiyoshi enters the zone? Ultraclark789 (talk) 14:40, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Inactive The admins of this wiki have been inactive so I figured somebody needs to manage, update, and clean up this wiki. If nobody else will, I intend on adopting this wiki. Any objections? 18:41, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think there is much of a need for an admin to manage the wiki as the series is finished and there are not many users on the wiki nowadays. I have already been doing minor clean-ups and taking care of spam/vandalism for the past few months. If you really want to though, I suggest you leave a message on the admins' wall. — Yuji Otsutsuki 11:02, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Instead of leaving a message on each individual inactive admin’s wall, I thought it’d be better to open a discussion to the whole community which is what I did here. An active admin having the tools to delete/protect pages or block serial spammers/vandalisers is always good to have just in case. I’m an admin on quite a bunch of wikis so I have a lot of experience. The adopter doesn’t have to me, though. I decided to do it because I didn’t seem to find any active user around. In fact, you’ve been more active than me and seem to be a trusted user. Would you like to become a bureaucrat? The reason I primarily wanted to adopt the wiki, however, is CSS coding for the design/layout of the wiki and that can’t be done by a non-admin. I already submitted an adoption request but if you agree, I could request that we both adopt it together. That would be possible, but if you want to please inform me as soon as possible. 12:13, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Indeed, having an active admin around would be useful, and I don't mind it being me or you, but I still think informing the admins is a necessary step to take. I wouldn't want to adopt the wiki without their consent considering they were the ones who built it up to what it is now. They have responded to my recent messages despite not actively contributing to the wiki, and I'm sure they will be happy to look through your CSS suggestions if you send them in. Adopting the wiki without any direct contact with them just seems a bit impudent, if you get what I mean. — Yuji Otsutsuki 12:50, June 14, 2019 (UTC) ::::Ok, I see that you left a message on the admin, Gold Star’s wall. I don’t mind waiting for his input. Just out of curiosity, when was the last time an admin responded to your message? 15:24, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :::::April 7, I think. Thanks for your understanding, I'll go ahead and leave a message on the others' walls as well. — Yuji Otsutsuki 04:08, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Hello everyone, sorry for not responding in a few days. I really appreciate that you took the time to ask me and the other admins our opinions first, thanks for that. I do agree that this Wiki could use some new admins/bureaucrats and I have no problem promoting both of you. I've seen Lelouch around Wikia from when I was very active back in 2012 so I know they're reliable. I know Yuji has been working on the Wiki for a while and very recently, so I trust you as well. Considering the time and dedication put into this Wiki, I feel more comfortable giving rights to Yuji, I've gone ahead and done so just now. I would say that I then give Yuji the freedom to add an administrator on his own behalf, but since I've read that Yuji already agrees that Lelouch can be an admin, I've just gone ahead and given Lelouch sysop rights as well. I would prefer if you wouldn't change that much of the CSS, I did spend a lot of time on it when I was still active, not saying it's perfect (far from it), but I would hate to see all of it change drastically. I give my full consent if you're planning on improving it though. I hope you understand what I mean. Hope you take good care of it, although I'm sure that you will. :) 03:11, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you so much Bereisgreat! I also have administrative experience on other wikis, so I hope I can serve this wiki well as you and the other admins have done to a very high extent. The CSS content here is very well developed and is definitely not far from perfection in my opinion, so thank you so much for all the hard work!! Lelouch and I will try our best to take care of the wiki and improve it while still retaining the exceptional structure which you and the others have worked together to build up. ^^ — Yuji Otsutsuki 08:56, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for the admin rights, Bere! Glad to know you remember me, and thanks for taking the time to respond to us. Since both you and Yuji prefer the current CSS theme, I’ve decided I won’t go for any major change. However, I do think we should change the wiki wordmark. My view is that since this is an English wiki, the wordmark should be in English as well. We could try a similar design as the current one, but I think the text should be in English. Bere, what do you think? And you can share your thoughts too, Yuji. :Thank you for all your contributions and the great amount of work you’ve put to make this a fine information site for this manga/anime we love. I appreciate the trust you have in me by giving me sysop rights despite the fact that I’ve not been active here for so long. I hope to not let you down! 17:34, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Wordmark I agree with your point on having the wordmark in English, but the Japanese wordmark is also more recognizable as it is used on most every media and merchandise of the series, so maybe we can include both? Something like this: — Yuji Otsutsuki 09:47, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :Looks good, but could you reduce the size of the Japanese slightly and increase the size of the English a bit so they’re close to proportional. 12:45, June 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm honestly not sure if I agree with the wordmark change. The Wiki's name, "Kuroko no Basuke Wiki" is literally right next to the wordmark at all times. The current one is also simply just the logo used on all Kuroko merchandise and if anyone visits this Wiki, they'll know what it says even if they can't read Japanese, kind of speaks for itself. Still, my main point is that it's the logo for the series and I don't think it matters if it's Japanese or English. ::But, if you really do wanna add the English title, then I suggest using the translation that both Crunchyroll and Viz Media use: Kuroko's Basketball. You can use their design (Viz, Crunchyroll or maybe even Crunchyroll's LAST GAME logo). Also, if you're willing to put some PS work into it, maybe replace the existing Japanese logo with this version. Looks much cleaner and higher definition, also the kanji for Kuroko has a nicer color. ::Still leaning in the direction of not adding English text to it, but if it's 2 votes against 1, then so be it. 23:23, June 22, 2019 (UTC) ::: I can see that adding English text is not entirely necessary as most users would be able to recognize the Japanese logo, so I'm not opposed to sticking with the original. It would also take quite a lot of work to have all the affiliated wikis updated with the new wordmark. But I can also see Lelouch's point that some users who only have exposure to English-based KuroBas media may not recognize it, so adding the English could prove useful to some. I've used your suggestions and created 2 more wordmarks we can choose to use; what do you guys think? — Yuji Otsutsuki 09:40, June 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::I like the first but the English text seems a little small. The English text in the second one seems to have an adequate size. Could you increase the size of the text in the first one? 14:51, June 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Sure, like this? — Yuji Otsutsuki 10:24, June 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Yup, thanks! Does Bere or Pscj have any other thoughts to add? If not we can go ahead and upload it. 18:33, June 24, 2019 (UTC) My thoughts are still the same as what I wrote a few days ago, just FYI. 22:25, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :Since I'm having a neutral vote and it's 1 against 1, I've asked Pscj for his thoughts on the matter so we'll just wait for his input. Also if we are to change it, how would we go about updating the wordmark for all the affiliated wikis? There are quite a lot. — Yuji Otsutsuki 10:35, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm not a fan of replacing the old wordmark but I see the point on placing a English logo so that people can identify with it. I'm okay with it but shouldn't the English workmark be the same with the one Viz uses? https://www.viz.com/kurokos-basketball as seen here. CJ 18:46, June 25, 2019 (UTC) ::: Sorry about that, I had found a vectorized image of the logo and thought it was the same as Viz's. So is everyone alright with this one?— Yuji Otsutsuki 10:51, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::I’m fine with it. 17:16, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::Alright, I've uploaded it. — Yuji Otsutsuki 01:25, June 30, 2019 (UTC)